


Going somewhere?

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, and a little bit of fluff, just so much angst, modern kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Based on the prompts: "You need sleep" & “Going somewhere?”





	Going somewhere?

It was either very late or very early, depending on your point of view. The shrill ring of your phone had drug you up from the deepest levels of your sleep, and you sat up in bed, your mind asleep but your body very much awake. Your heart beat out of your chest.

You answered your phone, squinting at the screen, and tried to catch your breath before you said anything. “Hello?”

Silence.

You tried looking at the screen again to see who it was, but it was too bright. “Hello?!”

“Y/N?”

The voice on the other end of the phone was barely a whisper, the tone embarrassed but hopeful. Your heart reversed its course, slowing nearly to stop.

“Kylo?”

“Yea. It’s me.”

You sat quietly for a moment, listening intently to his end of the line. There was some mumbling, lots of people. He was in a busy place. And it didn’t sit right with you.

“What happened?” you asked. Your voice was stern. It was a question you used ask sickly sweet, but your tone had hardened over the years each time you had to ask it.

You regretted how you asked it this time, though, once he answered you.

“Can you come get me? I’m, uh…” he paused, as if he was looking around to get his bearings. “I’m in the emergency room.”

Keeping the phone to your ear, you threw off the covers from the bed. “Um. Okay. Don’t - don’t go anywhere!” You rummaged through your dresser to find some decent clothing. “I’ll be there in… um, soon. I’ll be there soon.”

Within ten minutes, your were haphazardly dressed and out the door. Halfway to the hospital you realized you hadn’t asked him if he was okay.

But he wasn’t. Not this time.

You saw him before he saw you, his back towards the door. He was hunched over, sitting on the edge of a hospital bed, the toes of his boots scuffing against the floor as he swung his legs. A distraction for an idle mind. His leather jacket was piled up on the foot of the bed.

“Kylo?” you spoke. You reached out tentatively to place a hand on his shoulder, but pulled back.

You bit your tongue when he turned around. You didn’t want to say the wrong thing, or anything.

There was a butterfly bandage above his right eyebrow, the skin beneath it clean but red. Below his eye, his cheek was bisected for a few inches angling off to the side of his face, an angry, jagged red line interrupted with a handful of black sutures.

Kylo left you no time to properly react. “I don’t want to hear it.”

You wanted to respond, but the words caught in your throat. Instead you walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. His chin fit perfectly over your shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

An indifferent grumble left his mouth. He raised an arm across your back to squeeze your shoulder. “Just bring me home.”

As you pulled yourself away, you fought the urge to kiss Kylo’s forehead, but you didn’t want to make him any more uncomfortable. “Alright. Let’s go.”

The sun was just starting to come up as you got to your car, the sky a gradient of orange and deep blue. While you headed a course for Kylo’s house, it was uncomfortably silent in the car. He only spoke up to ask where you were going when you detoured to get donuts. He claimed he wasn’t hungry, but the silence had allowed you to hear his stomach growl a handful of times on the short drive. You secretly wondered when he had eaten last.

You followed Kylo into his house, trying not to get caught stealing glances at his face. It didn’t deter you, as gruesome as it looked. You were angry. But not at him.

You watched as he trudged into the kitchen. His shoulders slouched, his boots scuffed along the floor. He started to dig through his cabinets, slamming them shut as he searched for something.

You trailed after him cautiously, placing the box of donuts on the counter.

“Alright, well. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” you asked, grabbing a donut and holding it in your mouth so you could close the box.

“Going somewhere?”

You made as inquisitive a sound as you could manage with your mouth full. Kylo only stared at you.

A few seconds later, you composed yourself, wiping the sugary remnants from your face. “Yes? I’m going home?”

“Oh.”

You approached him a few steps away. “We’ll talk later. I need you to tell me what happened. But for now, you need to eat.” You gently poked him in the stomach. “And you need sleep.”

“You could stay.”

“Kylo,” you huffed, turning around. “I’m running on about three hours of sleep and a donut. So -.”

“I said you could stay.” Kylo put a hand on your shoulder. “I didn’t say you couldn’t sleep.”

You were blatantly aware of his hand on your shoulder, how heavy it was, how he just barely squeezed it.

He let go quickly and reached around you to open the box and grabbed a donut. “I’m going to take a nap. A long nap. So, you can either leave…” He paused, stuffing nearly half of the pastry into his mouth. “Or you can join me.”

You turned around to glare at him. He winced as he chewed, and you realized that the motion was tugging on his wound. His brows furrowed tightly.

“You’re asking me to sleep with you?”

Kylo nearly choked on his food, turning away from you quickly with wide eyes. When he faced you again, you stifled your laugh that was beginning to bubble up. His eyes were watery and you could read the pain on his face.

You placed a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry. I was just messing with you. Come on.”

You tugged on his arm and led him to his own bedroom, kicking off your shoes before plopping on his bed casually to lighten the mood.

He lay down next to you hesitantly. Your body rolled next to his as the mattress tilted under his weight.

It was almost too easy to get comfortable with him. You curled up against his side and he rested his arm around your shoulders. You were enveloped in his smell, both from him and his sheets. Exhaustion took you quickly.

“Thanks for picking me up.” His deep voice rumbled through his chest, sounding much louder than he actually spoke with your ear against his body, and disturbed your nearly sleeping state.

You only nodded and wrapped your arm around his torso.

“You want to know what happened, don’t you?”

You shook your head, but decided to speak up this time. “I do, but you don’t have to tell me.”

“I got in a fight.”

You bit your tongue, glad he couldn’t see your face. The words “no shit” crossed your mind but disappeared quickly.

He sighed heavily. “Asshole broke a bottle and…. I didn’t even get a punch in before…” He trailed off as his breaths became shallow. His grip on our shoulder got tighter.

You lifted your head as much as you could. His eyes were aimed up towards the ceiling, and you could see them getting shinier by the second. You maneuvered your arm out from beneath his grip and placed a hand on the other side of his face. “Hey. Hey, look at me.”

He closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly before finally opening them again. The color struck you; you had never been this close to him before.

“You’re going to be fine, Kylo.”

“Yea, but it’s going to scar.”

“And you’ll still be perfect,” you blurted out, unthinking.

Kylo just closed his eyes and shook his head. “Far from it.”

Frustrated, and suddenly much more alert, you sat up in the bed facing Kylo. “You’re better than you give yourself credit for.”

“Nobody wants damaged goods.”

“Don’t say that, Kylo.”

He lifted his hands and ran them across his face habitually. The action tugged at his wound, and he cursed and growled loudly, sitting up in bed to face away from you.   
You reached out and placed a hand on his back. “Kylo.”

“Don’t,” he spat.

You didn’t pull away. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t act like you care.”

You scoffed openly and obviously. “You think I would willingly wake up at four in the morning if I didn’t care about you? If I didn’t think you were worth it? God, Kylo. You’re blind, aren’t you?”

He moved his head to look at you, but quickly turned back once he realized his wounded side was facing you. You hopped off the bed to stand in front of him and took his face in both of your hands.

“Why do you think I’m always there when you call me?”

Kylo wouldn’t meet your eyes. “Because you feel bad for me?”

“Because I love you.”

His eyes shot up to meet yours, wide and bright, just before the color drained from his face. “I – I need to lay down.” Your hands fell away from his face as he reclined back into his bed.

You couldn’t look at him. You tripped over your feet and your words as you walked around the bed to the door. “I – I’m so sorry… Get some rest. I’ll check on you later. Or – or not. Whatever you want.”

“Y/N?”

You stopped in the doorway and slowly turned to face him.  The heat coming off of your face made you feel faint.

“Going somewhere?” he asked, patting the empty spot next to him on the bed. A weak but genuine smile crept across his face.


End file.
